Power inverters convert a DC power to an AC power. For example, some power inverters are configured to convert the DC power to an AC power suitable for supplying energy to an AC grid and, in some cases, an AC load coupled to the AC grid. One particular application for such power inverters is the conversion of DC power generated by an alternative energy source, such as photovoltaic cells (“PV cells” or “solar cells”), fuel cells, DC wind turbine, DC water turbine, and other DC power sources, to a single-phase AC power for delivery to the AC grid at the grid frequency.
In an effort to increase the amount of AC power generated, a large number of power inverters may be used in a particular application. In some implementations, each power inverter is incorporated or otherwise associated with an alternative energy source to form an alternative energy source module. Such modules are typically located in remote or otherwise difficult to reach location (e.g., a solar cell panel located on a roof). As such, communicating with and/or controlling the inverters may be accomplished remotely. However, in many implementations, the identity and number of inverters used is unknown and/or may change over time thereby increasing the difficulty of establishing and maintaining communication and control of the inverters.